1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic imaging system, and more specifically, to automatically converging images used in such a stereoscopic imaging system.
2. Background
Stereoscopic imaging systems provide synchronized presentation of different images to the left and right eyes of a user. Alignment of these different images by the left and right eyes is an important factor in the development of any stereoscopic imaging system. Some conventional systems include manual alignment in which an operator selects the input imaging parameters on a display unit, such as camera field of view and convergence distance. In these systems, a stereoscopic display could be designed to provide assistance in correctly aligning the display geometry to match the imaging geometry, either by automatically moving the display components, or providing visual feedback to the operator with test patterns that allow for accurate manual alignment. Some existing auto-alignment techniques include providing a left and right alignment pattern on the left-eye and right-eye image screens, and adjusting the displays to converge by moving display elements of the screens.